


Nightmare

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate timeline prompt from Kurt_Blaine community on LJ:<br/>The break up in s4e04 was a terrible nightmare/bad dream i.e. never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013 for the Kurt_Blaine community on LJ during the S4 hiatus.

_‘It didn’t mean anything, Kurt. Kurt…wait!’_

_‘I don’t want to hear it, Blaine! How could you do that to me? To us?!’_

Blaine kicked the blankets back and whimpered as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes. _Okay, it’s okay. It was just a dream. A really bad dream._ But the hurt in Kurt’s eyes was so real it made fresh pain bloom in Blaine’s chest at the thought of his dreamself putting it there. _Too hot. Get up and get a drink of water. Take your mind of it. C’mon, man._

Shuffling quietly to the kitchen, he picked up his cell phone and went to re-hydrate. He knocked back a tumbler of cool water and filled up a second that he sipped on as he scrolled through his messages and notifications. And there it was, lighting up the dark kitchen. He hadn’t imagined it, after all. Eli C had messaged him asking him to come over.

He cast his gaze out the window and into the night, watching the trees sway in the wind, as he thought of the possibilities and probabilities that would come to pass if he saw Eli in the flesh.

Downing the rest of the glass, he did the only thing he knew would make him feel better and dialed the number flashing under his hovering thumb.

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

“Blaine?! Wha- What time is it?”

“Two thirty. I’m sorry for waking you but…but I needed to talk to you.”

“Wassup?” came the sleepy reply.

“K-Kurt-" Blaine's voice broke. “I miss you so much and I-I can’t wait two weeks to see you. I want to catch a flight out on Saturday. Is that okay?”

“Oh Blaine, yes, of course it’s okay. I miss you too. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“No-o…” his voice broke again.

“Don’t cry…shhh. Damn, I wish I could give you a hug through the phone but know that I love you, Blaine. I love you so much. And you can- you can tell me anything, Blaine. Anything.”

“I’m s-scared, Kurt…” he started and the pain in his chest eased a little, knowing he’d made the right call.


End file.
